Love and Dating
by TvFan00
Summary: Sam and Freddie are about to go on their first date. Freddie is trying to keep it a secret from his mom. While Sam is up to her normal innocent mischief. But what happens when they start to go on more dates? Sequel to 'iCan't Believe I'm Stuck Here'.
1. Double Date

**Chapter 1: Double Date**

"Hey Carly" Freddie says walking into the apartment and plopping down on the couch. Instinctively he picks up the remote and begins flipping through the channels. Nothing good was on though and he quickly lost interest.

"Hey Freddie" she responds walking over and joining him on the couch. "Soo… Are you excited?" She asks gingerly even though she knew that he was. Who wouldn't be excited to be going on there first date with someone.

"About what? We're just going to the carnival."

"Oh don't be so modest Freddie!" Carly responds with a grin. "You two haven't been on a date or anything since you started…" She tried to say but was interrupted by an almost inaudible thud against the door.

She and Freddie share a suspicious look and sneak over to the door. He then quickly grabs the door handle and pulls it open. He quickly jumps back as his mother practically falls forward into the doorway.

"Mom!" He exclaims throwing his hands into the air. "Why must you spy on me all the time?"

"Spy?" His mother asks quizzically. "I don't know what you're talking about, your mom son it's not spying. It's more like keeping on extended watch over you."

"Umm hi Ms. Benson."

"Oh hey Carly. So are you why my little Freddie has been so happy the past week?"

"Mom!" Freddie protests again.

"Well now Freddie I can tell when something is different about you. And you have definitely been acting differently over the past week." She puts her hands on her hips and gives him a motherly look. The look of someone who knows what she is talking about. "And then yesterday you asked for 30 dollars to go to the carnival with. I knew something was up."

"God mom! It is just me and some friends going to hang out at the carnival."

"Oh no need to hide it son. I knew you and Carly would eventually get together. You two were meant to be." She then takes Freddie in one arm and Carly in the other and brings them in for a hug. "Oh Carly now your part of the family."

After a few moments of struggle Carly manages to free herself from Ms. Bensons hug. "Ms. Benson, Freddie and I are just friends just as we have always been." She then noticed the look in the woman's eyes, a look that told her she didn't really believe her. So she figured she would put it in more simple terms for her. "We… Are… Not… Dating."

"Aww and I was really hoping it was true." She says as if it saddened her.

Carly never really understood why she was so insistent on her and Freddie dating. Perhaps if she ever found out about Freddie and Sam she would see that they made a much better couple.

"So you aren't going on a date?" She asks Freddie hoping that he was at least going with someone. But he just shook his head and she walked back to her apartment.

"Wow your mom can be weird sometimes." Carly comments as she closes the door.

"You're telling me."

"So like I was saying, you two haven't been on a date or anything in the week since you have been dating. And you're telling me you aren't excited?" She asks him again raising her eyebrows as if trying to insinuate sarcasm.

"Ok ok, I'm a little excited." He slowly looks away as if bashful and continues "But I'm also a little nervous."

"Oh there's no need to be nervous." She responds patting him on the back. "I'm sure Sam is a little nervous to."

As if on cue they hear a door shut and turn around to see Sam walking into the living room. "I'm nervous about what?"

"Oh hey Sam, I was just telling Freddie that you are probably a little nervous about your alls date to."

Freddie's mouth drops wide open, he couldn't believe Carly just told Sam that he was nervous. A slight hint of red colors his cheek as he exclaims "Carly! You weren't supposed to tell her!"

"Aww does Freddie have the first date jitters?" Sam says roughing up his hair a little. She was slightly nervous herself though, and felt bad for picking at him afterwards.

"Sam…" Carly says quietly and giving her a serious look.

"Ok I'm sorry, I didn't mean to mess up your hair. That is if you called that a hair style anyway."

Freddie begins to shake his head as Carly exclaims "Sam!" Her comments obviously weren't helping Freddie's self esteem.

Once more she felt guilty for picking at him so she walks over and gives him a hug, gently. He returns the hug wrapping his arms around her waist. "Sweety you can't take everything to heart." She whispers in his ear, so low that only he could hear her.

"Ok, I'll try to be a little more easy going in the future." He whispers back to her. And after a few more moments they released the hug and turned back towards Carly.

"So Carls, you're coming with us aren't you?" Sam says making it more of a statement than a question.

"Oh I wouldn't want to intrude, it's your alls first date."

"You wouldn't be intruding. Plus it's not like you wouldn't have a date yourself." Sam continues with a sly grin.

"Sam…" She responds wondering what in the world Sam had done this time. "What are you…" But she was interrupted once more by a noise at the door. This time it was a knock however. She gives a confused glance at Sam and Freddie.

"I think the door is for you." Freddie says grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh god, what are you two into." She says walking over to the door. "If you have…" But she stopped mid sentence as she opened the door, as she was taken by complete surprise. "Jake Krandle!"

"Hey Carly, these are for you." He says with a smile and hands her a dozen roses.

"Wow, this is a surprise." She says wide-eyed as she looks around at Sam and Freddie. Both of whom were grinning from ear to ear now. Taking the roses in her hand she invites Jake in and closes the door.

"I thought you told me Carly knew I was coming?" Jake asks Sam as Carly walks over to get a pitcher for the roses.

"Well…" she responds trying to think of a witty retort, but couldn't think of an excuse. "Ok so she didn't really know, but that doesn't mean she doesn't like you."

By now Carly had regained her composure and took a seat next to Jake on the couch. "Ok would someone like to explain to me what in the world in going on?"

Sam speaks up and explains. "Well Freddie and I figured it would be fun for us to double date to the carnival. And we heard that Jake had broken up with Stephanie. So we asked him if he wanted to go with you."

"I'm sorry I thought you knew." Jake says apologetically. "I better go."

"No wait." Carly says grabbing his arm. "I never said I didn't want to go with you. I just thought you and Stephanie were dating."

"Not anymore. She was way to controlling." He explains taking Carly's hand into his. "So do you still want to go to the carnival? Because I would love to go with you." He says gently staring into her eyes.

"Of course I do!" She answers while thinking that she has two of the best friends in the world.

"So when are we supposed to head out?" Sam asks breaking the silence that had fallen over the room. Carly breaks eye contact with Jake and turns to her.

"Spencer should be back in anytime now, he said he would drive us."

"Awesome! I can't wait." Freddie says with renewed enthusiasm. He couldn't help but feel overjoyed, it was Sam and his first date after all.

Spencer showed up about ten minutes later carrying four large grocery bags. He stumbled into the apartment and almost made it to the kitchen. But about five feet from his destination he loses his grip on one of the bags and it falls to the floor, spilling the contents. A small area of the floor then became littered with blocks of cheese, of all different colors.

"Why does your brother have so much cheese?" Jake asks amazed that someone could even find so much cheese in a grocery store, much less have a use for it.

"That is a really good question…" Carly responds looking strangely at her brother.

"It's for my new sculpture. I'm making the 'Cheese Dragon' for the new Dragon's Cheese Emporium they opened down the street." He explains picking up the boxes of cheese on the floor. "And this time guys please do NOT turn up the heat."

Sam giggled slightly but no one really noticed. They all just nodded there heads and waited for him to finish putting the cheese in the refrigerator.

After a few minutes he was finished and asked if they were ready to leave. They all agreed and they headed out to the car. It was a fairly short drive down to the carnival, and upon finally arriving they quickly jumped out waved goodbye to Spencer.

The carnival wasn't crowded but it still had quite a few people. They all stood still for a moment trying to decide what to do first. Carly was looking at the balloon game booths where you could win a giant stuffed animal. Jake had his eye on a ride called 'Pirate's Fury' which was basically just a giant ship that flipped upside down. Freddie wasn't very interested in anything that resembled danger and looked towards the ride called 'The Scrambler'. And Sam of course had already set her eyes on one of concession stands.

"I guess we should get tickets first." Jake says pointing towards a ticket counter. A large sign in front of it read 'Saturday Special $11.00 – Ride As Much As You Want'. "And look they got a special for eleven bucks." He continues pointing out the obvious.

Carly and Jake then walk towards the dwindling ticket line leaving Sam and Freddie standing near the entrance. "Well I guess we should get some tickets to." Freddie says as he starts to follow Carly.

But Sam instead grabs his hand and says "Not yet. First I want a funnel cake." She then begins practically dragging him towards the concession stand.

"Do you ever stop eating?" He jokes as she places her order.

"I've got to keep my figure." She responds with a grin.

"Well while you wait for the funnel cake I'll go get our tickets." He responds and walks over to Carly and Jake. They had just bought their tickets, which turned out to be blue bracelets. He then pays for two bracelets and joins up with Carly.

"Where's Sam?" Carly asks looking around at the different crowds of people.

"Where else, she's getting food."

"Go figure." She responds as they follow Freddie back to where Sam was. She had just taken a seat and was beginning to eat her funnel cake.

"Here you guys want some?" She offers cramming a piece in her mouth, leaving powdered sugar on her fingers and lips.

Carly and Jake both declined, but Freddie was curious. "Sure I'll try some, I've never had one before."

"You've never had a funnel cake! Oh my god you have got to try some then!" She exclaims not sure how he had not tried one before.

He then tries a small piece and was surprised at how well it tasted. "Mmm that is good!" He comments taking another piece of it. Sam just nods in agreement as she continues to nibble on it. It took her a few minutes but with a little help from Freddy they were able to eat the whole thing.

"So what ride should we go on first?" Sam asks quickly, she was obviously a little hyper from all the sugar.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading and sorry it took so long to get this sequel out. But I'm glad it's out now. In case anyone didn't read the story description this is the sequel to 'iCan't Believe I'm Stuck Here'.**

**So what ride do you think they will ride first? Do you think they can get Freddie to ride the 'Pirate's Fury'? What surprises could await at the carnival? **

**Please review and let me know what you think, comments and idea's are always welcome. Look for the next chapter very soon!**


	2. Carnival Bliss

**Chapter 2: Carnival Bliss**

"The Pirate's Fury looks like a fun ride." Jake suggests pointing in the direction of the ride.

Freddie took another glance at the ride and started shaking his head. "I don't know guys, wouldn't you want to start off with something… I don't know, a little less lethal looking?"

"I think it looks fun too, but Freddie does have a point." Carly responds taking Jake's hand into her own. She couldn't help but smile as she felt the warmth of his fingers intertwined with her own.

"And what point is that?" Sam asks noticing Carly's sheepish grin.

"Well we shouldn't ride the biggest ride first. Otherwise the rest of the rides would seem boring compared to it." Carly didn't really mind riding Pirate's Fury first. But she could tell that Freddie was a little nervous about it, and wanted him to enjoy himself.

"That is a good point." Sam concurs also not wanting to force Freddie into something he didn't want to ride. That and she figured once he started having a little fun he wouldn't mind getting on the ride.

"Well then what do you suggest we ride first?" Jake asks looking towards Freddie.

"How about the Scrambler?" Freddie suggests pointing in the direction of the ride. It consisted of three long rails each holding four booth like seats. "The inertia is what makes that ride so fun." He adds with a grin.

"Freddie stop getting all technical on us. We're here for fun remember." Sam responds with a wink and takes his hand into hers.

Everyone agreed that it looked like a good one to start off with and walked over to the line. It would appear that quite a few others thought it would be a good idea to, as there had to be at least thirty other people waiting in line.

They stood around briefly chatting for about five minutes when it was finally their turn. Carly and Jake went first showing the carnival man their bracelets and walking towards a seat. However when Freddie and Sam tried to enter the man put out his arm.

"Whoa buddy." He says in a squeaky voice. "You have to be this tall to ride this ride." He says pointing towards a sign.

Looking around Freddie notices the 'You must be this tall' sign with a stupid looking clown on it. "You've got to be kidding me." He blurts out clearly annoyed. "I'm as tall as they are!"

"Please step up to the sign sonny." The man says again.

Freddie was now feeling slightly embarrassed, and to be it all the carnival man was shorter than he was. But with a slight frown he finally obliged and walked over to the sign. And after seeing that Freddie was indeed at least a foot taller than needed the man waved him in.

Sam couldn't help but giggle as she led them towards a seat. She picked out one that sat adjacent to Jake and Carly. Another carnival man walked over to them as they were sitting down and instructed for them to have Freddie sit on the inside of the car.

"What was that all about?" Sam asks as she had never really ridden this type of ride before.

"Like I said before it's all about inertia. They have the biggest person sit on the inside of the seat so when the ride gets a going he doesn't crush the smaller person."

"Ohh!" Sam exclaims and begins laughing. "So now not only have they called you short, but they are calling you fat to!"

Freddie lets out a sigh and just shakes his head. "Ya know that's an odd way to look at it." He let out a small laugh though, because he did find it slightly funny. Because technically it was true.

After another minute someone walked around to make sure everyone was strapped before the ride began. It started slowly at first, with just slight spinning. But it was soon spinning in two circles. The rails above going in one circle, and the booths below going in another.

It wasn't long until the inertia had Sam practically pinned against Freddie. The world began to blur all around her as the spinning got faster and faster, until all she could really see was Freddie. He was grinning from ear to ear, and laughing. She was laughing to though, she found it hilarious that she was practically crushing Freddie and he was laughing.

Carly was having the same problem though, if you could call it a problem. She was on the outside of the booth and thus was crunched up against Jake. They were brought even closer by the fact that he had put his arm around Carly. Carly could feel butterflies in her stomach, although she was unsure if it was from being so close to Jake, or from the dizzying effect of the ride. Either way she was happy.

The ride then slowly came to a halt and the four of them exited. Although they were stumbling and still dizzy they managed to get away to a bench for a moment of rest.

"Wow that was amazing wasn't it!" Sam says jumping up from the bench, obviously the least affected by the dizziness.

"Yeah, it was crazy!" Carly exclaims resting her head on Jake's shoulder. Both still recovering, although the dizziness was starting to subside.

"Aren't you still dizzy though?" Asks Freddie who was rubbing the side of his head.

"My mom's driving is crazy. After you ride with her long enough, you get used to being dizzy."

After another minute Jake and Carly stand up and walk towards one of the balloon game booths, Sam and Freddie soon follow after them.

"Step right up. Step right up." A carnival man dressed in overhauls and a short black beard yells out. "Come right up young man, win the pretty lady a bear." He yells again pointing towards Jake.

"You want a bear?" Jake asks Carly pointing towards the largest teddy bear available. It had to stand at least three to three and a half foot tall.

"Sure, but you don't have to get me the biggest one. I'd be happy with any of them."

"So how do I win the big one?" Jake asks the carnival man.

"Well all you have to do is pop three balloons with the number four under it. Five darts for five dollars." The man responds picking out some darts from his overalls.

"Ok give me five." He responds handing the man a five dollar bill.

The carnival man then steps away as Jake takes aim on a balloon. He then throws the dart and after a loud pop the balloon shows the number four. "There is the first one." The carnival man encourages as Jake throws the next dart. The next balloon pops and it reveals a three. The next two darts reveal a one and a four.

"You just need one more four buddy." The carnival man encourages again.

He takes careful aim on a green balloon and throws. The dart however misses the green balloon and hits the blue one next to it. Jake lets out a sigh from missing the balloon he was aiming for. Although he was quickly relieved when he hears the carnival man begins to shout.

"We have a winner! See folks it's as easy as One, Two, Three." He shouts as the passersby pointing to the three number fours behind the balloons. "So which one would you like?" He finally asks pointing towards the top row of prizes.

Carly grins widely and points towards a giant brown plush bear. The man climbs onto a sort of stool and takes the bear down and hands it to her. She thanks him and hugs the bear tightly before turning towards Jake.

"And thank you." She says to him as she wraps her arms around him. She then gives him a short kiss before she could catch herself. She couldn't believe she was being so forward with him. He however didn't seem to mind as he softly embraced her kiss, wrapping his arms around her.

"And what about you buddy? Care to win a prize for your lady friend too?" The carnival man asks Freddie.

"Sure why not?" He says handing the man five dollars and taking up the darts. By now Carly and Jake had stopped kissing and stood together watching Freddie.

Freddie had never really thrown darts before but he figured how hard could it be. He threw the first dart at a red balloon, but to his dismay the dart practically bounced off of it. A quizzical look came to his face as he looked at the carnival man who let out a light chuckle.

"Don't worry I'll give that one to you. Try again." He says picking the dart off the floor and handing it back to Freddie.

Although slightly embarrassed by the fact he couldn't pop a balloon he straightened up and aimed again. Although the carnival man had replaced the balloons Jake had popped he did remember which ones had fours under them. He threw the dart again, this time at a blue balloon which Jake had popped before. And to his surprise it actually hit its mark, the balloon revealed a four.

"Good one, only two more to go." The carnival man says encouraging him to take another shot.

The next three shots were aimed the best he could, however he couldn't seem to hit the right balloons. He did however get two ones and a two.

"Don't worry buddy, everyone's a winner." The carnival man says with a grin as Freddie picks up his last dart. He already knew he wasn't going to win a top row prize. But at least he could win a prize near the top. He throws and to his amazement the dart bounces off the balloon again.

Sam let out a slight laugh and patted Freddie on the back. "Don't worry I suck at darts to."

"Try again." The man says handing Freddie the dart. "Like I said everyone is a winner."

With a slight frown Freddie throws the dart as hard as he could. This time he was going to make sure he popped a balloon. Sure enough the arrow popped the balloon and stuck deeply into the board. The number revealed a two.

"Ohh we have a winner!" The carnival man shouts excitedly again. "See folks it's as easy as One Two Three!" He shouts once more at passersby. The man really did seem to enjoy his job. He then turns his attention back to Freddie. "Two ones and two two's make three twos." He says confusingly. "Pick a prize from the second row."

Freddie turns towards Sam and shrugs. "I tried. Which one would you like?"

Sam points towards a bright yellow duck with its tongue sticking out. It was only about six inches tall but she knew that Freddie tried hard to get it. She then turns to him and says "You could have got me a first row prize and I would have been happy. I still love my prize." She then pulls him to her and kisses him, to his surprise.

He was indeed taken by surprise but he didn't mind as his lips once again met with Sam's. He kissed her for a few more seconds before remembering that they were at a carnival, in the middle of everyone, kissing!

As they broke the kiss they heard the carnival man comment to Jake. "See I told you everyone is a winner." Sam, Carly, and the man laugh for a second making Sam and Freddie both blush.

"Oh be quiet." Sam speaks up before taking Freddie's hand again. "Let's go ride another ride." They all agree and start walking once more. Freddie didn't pay any attention to the direction they were going until they had reached the front of the ship. The 'Pirate's Fury' ship no less.

"Oh god" Freddie complains seeing the ship. "Do we have to?"

"Oh come on Freddie it won't be so bad." Carly says trying to convince him.

"Yea and look how much fun those people are having." Jake comments as the ship turns upside down and begins to come down the other side. Freddie could hear a few people begin to scream, some out of enjoyment, others sounded more scared. He even thought he heard one man yell out an obscenity.

"Well now that was convincing." He responds clearly not interested.

Although Sam really did want to ride it she could tell Freddie had no interest in it. "Freddie if you don't want to ride it, we don't have to. We can go find something a little 'less lethal' as you call it." She says mockingly, but she gave him a quick wink to let him know she meant no harm by it. "I'm sure Carly and Jake will still have fun riding it without us."

"Sure sounds good to us. Should we meet up somewhere after the ride?" Carly agrees as Jake nods his head.

"Sure how about the concession area? I'm sure Sam will want something to eat soon anyway." Freddie responds with a grin. He knew it was true.

"Hey now, you act like I eat all the time!" Sam objects although she knew it was a joke.

"Sounds good with us. But would you all mind holding onto my bear, I don't think we will be able to take it on the ride." Carly asks holding the bear in her arm. It was large indeed fairly large, coming up to Carly's chest.

"Sure, otherwise you would probably have to pay for it to have a seat of its own!"

The four of them all laugh as Carly hands her the bear. The two then depart for 'Pirate's Fury' leaving Sam and Freddie debating on what to do next.

"So what do you think is less lethal?"

"I don't know" he responds looking around for a ride that didn't seem anywhere near dangerous. A grin came to his face when he saw it though. The towering Ferris Wheel, it would give an excellent view from up top, and he had never heard of anyone being killed on one.

"How about the Ferris Wheel?" He asks pointing at the towering contraption.

Sam didn't respond, instead she grinned widely and took his hand. She always thought Ferris Wheels were romantic in their own way, although given the opportunity she would never admit it. That and she knew the view would be killer.

* * *

Carly and Jake didn't have to wait long to get on the pirate ride. It seemed to hold a massive amount of people, and there wasn't that many people brave enough to ride it would seem.

As the shoulder harness was pushed down on them Carly felt a rush of excitement. She had never ridden a ride like this. She felt a little scared, but she then felt the familiar warmth of Jake's hand in her own. The fear then subsided a little.

Jake on the other hand wasn't scared at all. Or at least if he was you couldn't tell it from his face. "Don't worry, I won't let anything happen." He says calmly to Carly as they interlace their fingers together. And as the ride began to swing he felt her hand squeeze his, she was indeed nervous.

The ride was soon swinging back and forth, and for a second Carly thought that it might not actually do the flip. Deep down she was kind of hoping that it wouldn't. On the next swing she closed her eyes and felt the familiar swoosh of air, she felt her stomach drop. Then to her surprise the ride stopped.

She looked up and opened her eyes. Then she felt her stomach drop, and felt a scream rising in her throat. She wasn't looking up, but instead she was looking down. The ride had paused briefly at the climax of the flip.

"Oh yeah!" Jake shouted as she squeezed his hand tightly. The ride then flipped and spun downward at great speed. She screamed loudly, first out of fear, but after a few seconds out of enjoyment. Shouts came from all around them as others where either scared to death or crazy enough to be enjoying every moment of it.

After two more flips the ride then slowly began to stop, and eventually it did. As they exited the ride Jake says "See I told you it would be awesome!"

"That has to be the craziest ride I've ever been on."

They then walk over to the concession area to wait on Sam and Freddie. Jake buys Carly and himself a pepsi and they sit at a nearby table. After a few minutes of talking something catches Jake's eye, and his eyes grow wide.

"You ok? You look like you just saw a ghost." Carly asks confused by the look on his face.

"Oh yea. I'm ok." He responds and they continue talking. After a few more minutes he says "I'll be back in a minute, I need to use the restroom."

"Ok, I'll wait for you and the others here." Carly responds as he walks off towards the restroom.

* * *

The line to the Ferris Wheel wasn't very long, but it still took a few minutes to get the ride going as they had to start and stop the ride to get the entire ride loaded. Sam and Freddie were one of the last ones to get on when the ride finally came into motion.

As they began being lifted in the air Sam laughed. "What's so funny?" Freddie asks trying to figure out what she was laughing about.

"I was just thinking that we haven't been stuck in a space this small since the elevator." She then points to the bear sitting to her right and says "And that bear is taking up half the seat, which makes it even smaller."

The bear was indeed taking up a good portion of the seat. But neither Freddie nor Sam seemed to mind. Freddie had his arm wrapped around her and his other hand was holding hers. As they reached the top of the wheel they both looked out in amazement. They could see for what seemed like miles through the park, and out into the city. The green tree's and freshly cut grass giving a surreal scene for all to behold from above.

"It's beautiful." Freddie comments as the ride begins to spin them in a circle.

"I know." Sam agrees smiling at him.

"But not as beautiful as you." Freddie says no longer staring out at the scenery, but instead staring into her eyes.

Sam's cheeks flushed red at his words. It didn't matter how many times he told her she was beautiful. It always seemed to touch a special place in her heart. She then leaned in and gave him a quick kiss.

The next few minutes of the ride consisted of them silently sitting together and looking at the scenery. Occasionally one of them would point out something in the distance. Then the ride finally came to a slow stop, and started letting people off.

When the first riders began to get off it put Sam and Freddie at the very peak of the wheel. It would still be a few minutes before they got off.

"I still can't get over how beautiful it is up here. It's so different than the view from my apartment." Freddie comments again admiring the landscape one last time before they had to get off.

"I know, and being with you makes it all the better." Sam responds quietly.

Freddie felt this to be a good time to take the initiative for once and slowly moved his head towards Sam. Sam happily moved her head towards his and their lips met once more. And for the first time all day they were able to kiss in peace. With no one watching over them, and no one to interrupt them.

Freddie playfully moved his hand through her hair as they continued to kiss. She gripped him tightly in her arms and pulled him closer to her, almost in a bear hug. "Trying to squeeze me to death?" Freddie comments as he briefly took his lips off of hers.

"Oh hush." She whispers before kissing him again. This continued on for a little bit longer before the ride came to life once more and pulled them down another ten foot or so. At which time they had stopped kissing and had started looking for Carly and Jake.

"They should be off the pirate death trap by now." Freddie says in a matter of fact tone.

"Yea they should be over at the concession area." Sam suggests pointing in the general direction of the area.

Freddie began looking towards the concession area, and Sam looked the other way to see if they could have possibly wandered off for a moment.

"I see Carly" Freddie says pointing towards the concession area about the time Sam spoke up.

"I see Carly and Jake." She said pointing in the direction opposite of the concession stand.

For a moment neither of them caught on to what was said. Then they both said in unison "Wait a minute." A confused look grew on both of their faces.

"If Carly is down there at the concession area." Freddie says pointing in that direction again. "How do you see her?"

They both turn their heads towards where Sam saw Jake and Carly. It was a good distance away but Freddie squinted. "Umm… Sam that's not Carly. Carly has brown hair, that girl is more of a brownish blonde."

"What!" Sam screams and squints her eyes to, trying to focus on Jake and the girl. "But they're… they're… hugging! Why is Jake hugging that girl if he is here with Carly?" Sam shouts angrily.

"I don't know. Who is she?" By now Jake had stopped hugging the girl. And for all Freddie could figure they were now talking.

"You brought the camera with you right?" Sam asks giving Freddie a look as if she could kill someone.

"Yea we told the iCarly viewers we would take some pictures of our trip to the carnival."

"Well it has all those zooms on stuff on it you are always talking about! Get it out and use it." She says angrily not really meaning for it to sound like a command.

"Good idea!" Freddie concurs and gets the camera out of a cargo pocket. As the Ferris Wheel drops lower, it would soon be there turn to exit the ride, he starts the camera up and aims it towards him, zooming in as far as he could.

Freddie's jaw drops as he saw who it was, and without a word hands the camera towards Sam. "Who is it?" She asks as she takes the camera from him. She then looks at the LCD screen on the back. She couldn't believe her eyes. It was Stephanie Jeffers, his ex-girlfriend. "Why that skunk-bag!" she shouts tossing the camera back to Freddie before grabbing the side of the Ferris Wheel cage. "I'll kill her! I swear I'll kill her!" she shouts angrily before turning back to Freddie.

Freddie was already zooming in again. He was going to make sure he had evidence. 'He won't be able to talk his way out of this' Freddie thinks as she prepares to take the picture. "Oh my god, now they're kissing!" he shouts again as he takes the picture and the Ferris Wheel drops them lower.

"Oh that isn't good." Sam says quietly, anger clearly in her voice. "I'm going to hate to have to tell Carly, she has been so happy."

* * *

**A/N: Well that is the end of chapter 2, I hope everyone enjoyed it. So what will happen next? Will Jake have a good reason for doing what he is doing? How will Carly take it? Can Sam calm down or will she beat the snot out of Stephanie? Find out next chapter.**

**Thanks for all the reviews on the first chapter guys, I love reading them****. Thanks again for reading, see you next chapter.**


	3. Truth Be Known

**Chapter 3: Truth Be Known**

"Out of my way!" Sam yells pushing through the crowd in front of her. Freddie, trying his best to keep up with her, was following close behind.

It had only been a few short minutes since they had saw Jake practically cheating on Carly, and they wanted to get back and tell her before Jake came back. They found her still sitting at the concession table sipping on her drink.

"Hey guys! The Pirate's Fury was awesome!" She says greeting them warmly. "So what did you all ride?"

"Oh we rode the Ferris Wheel. It was pretty cool too." Freddie responds as he and Sam take a seat opposite of her.

"Hey Carly we've got some bad news…" Sam says her voice sadly quiet.

"What's wrong Sam?"

"Well where did Jake go?" She responds taking the camera from Freddie. He was now deathly quiet, he didn't want to be the one to tell Carly.

"Oh he went to the restroom. I guess the ride shook him up a little." She responds taking another sip of her drink, a grin still stretching across her face.

Sam fiddled with the camera in her hands for a moment. She started to speak but found it harder to say the words than she thought it would be. Finally Freddie spoke up "We don't think he really went to the restroom."

"What do you mean?" Carly responds clearly confused.

"I think it's best for you to see for yourself." Sam finally responds and pushes the camera over to her.

Carly picks the camera up and pushes the 'review' button. "What is this supposed to be? It's all dark." She asks trying to see what the picture showed, before finally handing the camera back to Sam.

Sam looks down at the camera and to her surprise most of the picture was completely black. The only thing she could really make out was a few people passing the background. Finally she looked to Freddie. "You're finger was over the lens!"

"Crap! The stupid Ferris Wheel started moving right when I took the picture it must have jarred my hand…" He lowers his head slightly and shakes it back forth. "Sorry."

Realizing she may have been a little harsh in her statement Sam puts pats him on the back saying "its ok it's not your fault Jake is a liar."

"A liar? What do you mean?" Carly asks again, still not able to grasp what they were trying to tell her.

"Carly… I hate to be the one to tell you this. But we think…" Sam pauses for a moment to re-think her words, and then looks Carly dead in the eyes. "We know for a fact that Jake is trying to cheat on you." Her words came out harsh even though she tried to say them as smooth as possible.

"WHAT!" Carly shouts and a few people at the surrounding tables look at her. She then lowers her voice slightly and continues. "What do you mean he's cheating on me? We haven't even finished our first date!"

A grimace fills Freddie's face as he speaks "We saw him kissing Stephanie when we were on the Ferris Wheel. We don't think they really broke up."

A tear began to roll down Carly's face as she tried to hold back from crying. "But I thought you said he was single. He even told me he was single! I can't believe this."

Sam reaches over and holds Carly's hand in her own. "Carly we're your friends. We would never lie to you."

"I know you wouldn't." She responds lowering her head. "I just can't believe that Jake would lie to me. And even cheat on me! God all men are pigs!"

"Hey now!" Freddie speaks up without thinking. But Sam gently elbows him in the side before he could retract his statement.

"No offense Freddie. I'm just feeling hurt right now." Carly apologizes although Sam and Freddie both knew she meant no harm.

"So what are you going to do?" Freddie asks her knowing that Jake could return any minute.

"Yeah do you want me to go beat the snot out of Stephanie for you?" Sam asks with an evil grin.

Carly contemplated for a moment. She wouldn't mind seeing Stephanie get beat up, but she also knew there was a chance she didn't even know. "Stephanie probably doesn't even know. If I had to guess I'd say Jake is cheating on us both." She then wipes the tears from her eyes, and puts on a fake smile. "I have a better idea."

"Here comes Jake." Freddie announces pointing towards a crowd of people.

"Ok Sam, you and Freddie go find Stephanie. It's time to clear this up once and for all." Carly explains quickly as Jake rejoins them.

"Hey guys. Sorry it took so long ran into an old friend." Jake says taking a seat next to Carly and putting his arm around her.

"Oh hey… Jake." Sam responds giving him a dirty look before putting on a fake grin.

"So when was Spencer supposed to pick us up?" He asks anxiously.

"He's supposed to pick us back up in about two hours. Why, are you in a hurry?" Carly says laying her head on his shoulder. It almost made her sick to her stomach pretending she didn't know. But she managed to keep her cool and thought about the look on his face when Stephanie saw them together.

"Oh no hurry. I was just curious." He responds although the look in his eyes told a different story. He looked very anxious to leave now, something obviously was not going his way.

Sam saw this as a perfect time to find Stephanie and says "You ready to go ride that one ride Freddie?"

He caught on quickly to what she was getting at responding with a simple "yes." The two of them then walked off leaving Carly and Jake to themselves.

"Can you believe the nerve of that guy?" Freddie asks when they were out of ear shot.

"I know. But if I had to guess I'd say he wasn't expecting Stephanie to show up. Why else would he be so anxious to leave now?"

"You're probably right. But let's just find her and see what she has to say."

* * *

After Sam and Freddie left Carly was unsure what to do. She didn't really feel like being in Jake's arms anymore. She didn't even feel like being near him. Then the thought popped in her head and she picked up her drink, which was still almost half full.

She lightly sipped on the straw while staring at the giant teddy bear across from her. 'Another reminder of Jake' she thought wishing Sam would have taken it with her on her hunt for Stephanie. Before setting her drink back down however she nudged the plastic top slightly off. Not enough to notice, but enough to do what she had in mind.

When she finally set the drink back down she purposely sets it down at an angle. Just as she planned the drink tips over and the top bursts off, spilling and splashing all over Jake.

He quickly jumps up as the pepsi begins to spill on the seat and ground. Carly jumps up with him apologizing "I'm so sorry!"

"It's ok, it was an accident." He responds looking down at his drenched shirt.

Carly knew it wasn't an accident and tried her best to hold back from laughing. "I'll get you a towel." She says walking towards one of the concession stands to borrow a towel. Once she was away from him however she did laugh, albeit quietly.

"Here ya go. Sorry about that." She says handing him the towel as he begins to dab himself off.

"Don't worry about it. Like I said it was an accident." He says as he finishes wiping himself off and begins to wipe the table.

* * *

It didn't take them long to find Stephanie. Like Jake she was also very popular in school and everyone seemed to want to hang around her. They found her by the ducking booth talking with two guys. Each of whom where trying their best to knock the clown in the water to show off

"Come on my mother throws better than that!" The clown shouts provoking the boys throwing the ball. But yet they missed another shot.

"Hey Stephanie." Sam says greeting her.

"Well if it isn't the tom-boy and her nerd." She responds callously. Sam and her never seemed to get along in school. And she obviously thought she was better than everyone else.

Sam jumps forward getting in her face. "Ya know I have half a mind to beat the snot out of you right now!" Freddie then pulls her back, fighting wasn't on the current agenda.

"Yeah you better listen to your little boyfriend their. I'd hate to have to embarrass you by whooping you in front of him." She responds harshly again.

"Ok now listen here." Sam says pointing a finger in her face. By now the two guys with her had turned around to see what the commotion was all about. "We have to tell you something… Important."

"And what could you have to say that is so important?"

"Jake is cheating on you!" Sam practically yells out trying to sound harsh. With the way Stephanie was acting she felt no need to spare her feelings. If it wasn't for Carly Sam wouldn't even care that Stephanie was being cheated on.

"Uh yeah… whatever." She responds unconvinced. "You just want me to break up with Jake so you can try to take him." She then takes one look at Freddie before continuing "Not that you would have a chance with him. I mean you were so desperate for a boyfriend you took the nerd."

"That nerd has a name!" She says getting back in Stephanie's face. This time Freddie didn't stop her however. He figured Sam would knock some sense into her, one way or another…

"Ok, whatever. But just out of curiosity, who is Jake supposedly cheating on me with?"

"Carly." Sam and Freddie both say in unison.

"Carly Shay? Oh now I know you're pulling my leg. There is no way she has a chance with Jake."

"God I'm tired of trying to convince you." Sam responds getting annoyed. "We'll show you." She then grabs Stephanie's arm and begins to drag her away.

Stephanie resisted at first, but finally obliged as Sam insisted on pulling her. Finally Sam let her arm go as they began walking together through the crowds, heading back towards the concession area. "This better be good." Was all she said as they led the way.

"Well where are they?" Stephanie asks looking over the concession area. But Carly and Jake were no where to be found.

"I don't know. They were right here a few minutes ago." Sam responds as she and Freddie scan the surrounding area.

"I should have known you were lying." Stephanie responds as she begins to walk off. But once again a hand grabs her by the arm. However this time it was Freddie, and he was pointing towards a game booth.

"There they are. Over at that game booth." He exclaims pointing towards Carly and Jake.

Instantly the three of them begin walking towards them with Stephanie leading the way. They were about 15 foot away when she saw Jake hand Carly the prize he had won. It was some sort of stuffed animal, but she didn't care about that. She did care however about what happened next.

Stephanie's jaw drops open as Jake begins to give Carly a kiss. Carly would have normally turned away, she really didn't feel like kissing someone she knew was cheating on her. But as he handed her the prize she saw Stephanie, Sam, and Freddie in the corner of her eye. So she happily obliged Jake with a kiss.

"Oh my god… What are you doing!" Stephanie screams as she gets to them.

Her scream had broken the kiss and he turned around to see Stephanie. He all of a sudden felt dizzy, and he got a sickening feeling in his stomach. He was busted.

"Oh umm... Stephanie hey… I can explain." He stumbles trying his best to explain what was happening. But his mind couldn't find a logical excuse.

By now Carly had stepped back. Just in time to as Stephanie's hand landing hard on Jake's face smacking him hard enough to leave a red hand print. But before he had time to recover from the first slap Carly slapped him to, on the other cheek, as hard as she could.

"How dare you!" Carly shouts as Stephanie begins fussing at him to.

At first Carly was stunned, as the realization finally hit her that Jake had indeed cheated on her. Then she jumped in with a few verbal punches and telling him he was the worst guy she had ever met.

Finally after a minute or two they both stopped fussing for a moment. And Jake was finally able to speak up. "Ok I know I deserved that." He then turns towards Stephanie, who was still giving him an evil glare. "I hope this won't affect our relationship."

"What! You have got to be kidding me. I mean you cheated on me with her no less!" She yells back at him once more.

"Stephanie…" he continues reaching out for her hand. But she just pushes it away and shakes her head. "I love you."

"We are over! You can have her if you're that desperate. But you can forget about us!" She smacks him one more time before stomping off.

Jake then turned his attention to Carly and said "Carly, I'm sorry."

She didn't even want to hear his whining though. "Don't even start, we are over too. If it wasn't already obvious." She then takes the giant bear and the smaller teddy bear he had won her and threw it at him. "And keep your stupid bears. I don't even want to be reminded of you."

Sam and Freddie had remained silent the whole time. Not that either of them knew what to say anyway. Finally Carly turned toward them. "Guys I hope you all don't mind but I'm ready to go home. Let's call Spencer."

"Ok Carls that sounds good to me." Sam responds putting her arm around her friend. Freddie nodded his head in agreement as he pulled out his cell phone to call Spencer.

He hands the phone to Carly as it begins to ring and turns towards Jake. He pokes Jake in the chest and says "Find your own ride home buddy. And don't you ever think of speaking to Carly again. Or I'll whoop you myself." He then turns and walks off with Sam and Carly.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter seemed to be a lot of Carly and Jake, this was not really intended. But don't worry there will be a whole lot more Seddie to come, along with more dates.**

**So what will happen next? More Seddie fun to come next chapter. If anyone has a good date idea for Sam and Freddie let me know. I have an idea or two but would love to hear what you all think would be a good date also. Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter and thank you all for reading. See you next chapter.**


	4. Strawberry Smurfs

**Chapter 4: Strawberry Smurfs**

"So you still want to hang out?" Sam asked Carly as Spencer unlocked the apartment door.

"No I think I just need some time to think," Carly responds, then smiled. "But I'll be ok, he's just a stupid boy."

Sam puts her hand on Carly's shoulder as says "Well if you need anyone to talk to, you have my number."

"Thanks, well I'll see you all later," she responds stepping inside the apartment. Her friends waved goodbye as she closed the door and headed up to her room.

"Poor girl," Sam says shaking her head. "I can't believe Jake would do something like that."

"I know, it surprised me to." Freddie responds, also shaking his head.

"So, want to go get some smoothies?" Sam asks grinningly, as if she had already forgotten everything that happened.

"Sure, but I've only got three dollars." He responds producing three dollars from his pocket.

"Oh that's ok. I'm buying." She says taking his hand into hers.

They walk downstairs and across the street to Groovy Smoothies. Freddie finds them a good booth seat near the door while Sam heads up to the counter. She soon comes back with two large smoothies.

"You wanted Blueberry Banana Blitz right?" She asks handing him a cup filled with blue liquid.

"Of course! I love that flavor," he responds taking the cup and inserting a straw. She takes a seat next to him and puts a straw into hers also. "I see you got the Strawberry Splat, as usual," he comments as he takes a sip of his smoothie.

"Of course!" She responds before turning her attention back to the smoothie.

They sat quietly for the next few minutes drinking their smoothies. Sam would occasionally comment on how stupid someone looked. She especially liked to pick on the guy running the counter, mainly due to the goofy hat Groovy Smoothies made him wear though. It was basically a giant hat with different colored polka dots on it.

"He must have dropped that hat in the blender one to many times." She said laughing loudly. Freddie laughed with her until he noticed other customers were starting to glare at them.

"I don't think they like our laughing." Freddie says bringing the glares to Sam's attention.

"Oh well does it look like I care," she responds as she turns to look at a nearby customer. It was a girl about her age, with short blonde hair. Sam glared back at her daring the girl to say something to her face. In her mind she could laugh as loud as she wanted.

After noticing Sam's glare the blonde girl got up to leave. As she approached the door Sam started laughing loudly again, almost hysterically. But the girl didn't leave. Instead she walked over to Sam's table.

"And just what do you think is so funny?" The blonde girl asked with a snobbish voice, placing her hand on her hip to wait for Sam's retort.

"Well besides that outfit…" Sam starts as she points at the girl's outfit, a pink Aeropostale hoodie with a pink fleece pants. "I mean what did you do, fall into a giant strawberry smoothie or something?"

The girl steps closer to Sam and begins to point her finger. "Heh, like you know anything about style. What did you do rob some homeless person for that outfit?" She asks pointing at Sam's outfit, a simple long baby blue shirt and a pair of Capri's.

Freddie looked at the blonde girl and didn't think her outfit looked to bad. 'Although it would look better on Sam' he thought. But his thoughts were interrupted as Sam lightly touched his chin and turned his head away from the girl.

"Eyes over here sweetie," She says averting his attention away from the snobby girl and back to his smoothie.

"See even your boyfriend is checking me out." The girl says noticing Freddie was looking at her.

Freddie saw this going down a bad road so he finally spoke up. "I wasn't checking you out, if that's what you're implying." He said looking back at the girl.

By now Sam had stood up and moved closer to the girl, unconsciously positioning herself between the girl and Freddie. "Yeah he definitely wasn't checking you out. He was just looking to see what a skank looks like."

That was the last straw for the blonde girl. She quickly pulled the lid of her smoothie off and poured the smoothie over Sam's head! "I'd just back off now if I where you." The girl instructs as she pushes Sam back slightly.

Sam was now covered with a pink colored smoothie, that dripped from her head down all over her shirt and then to the ground making a small pool around her shoes. "Oh no you didn't!" She yells and picks up Freddie's smoothie. Freddie attempts to take it from her but she was to fast and before he could reach for it she had already poured it over top of the girl.

"My smoothie…" Freddie complained looking over at Sam and the other girl, both of which where now covered with a smoothie.

"My hair!" The girl screamed as the blue smoothie went from her hair down onto her bright pink hoodie, and ending in a small pool at her feet similar to Sam's. "That's it!"

The girl then went to smack Sam but missed as Sam backed up slightly. Sam then comes back with a punch hitting the girl square in the jaw. It wasn't very lady like, but Sam never was one to fight like a girl. This slightly caught the girl off guard but she came to her senses fast, grabbing Sam by the hair.

Sam figured 'why not' and returned the favor by grabbing the girl by her hair to. In a few moments they were on the ground wrestling. What few customers where in the store couldn't help but stand and watch in shock as the two girls rolled on the floor, making a bluish-pink mess. What little bit of their clothing wasn't covered in smoothie quickly got covered.

Freddie wasn't worried as he sat their partly stunned partly amused. He knew, from the many times Sam had tackled him, that Sam was going to win. Which was quickly obvious as Sam pinned the girl after a few seconds of struggling. The girl could be heard from the ground yelling obscenities at Sam as Sam refused to release her grip.

Finally a man appeared. It was the manager who had been in the back when he heard the commotion. "I'm going to have to ask you all to leave!" He said sternly overshadowing the girls on the floor. "Or do I have to call the police?"

Sam released her grip on the girl and they both stood up. "You're just lucky that I'll get grounded if I get into any more trouble." Sam says angrily at the girl, who wasn't the happiest looking person herself.

The blonde girl was about to say something else but she was interrupted as the manager said very loudly "Leave! Now!"

"Come on Sam. You can clean up at my place." Freddie says picking up Sam's Strawberry smoothie and heading towards the door. Sam follows him leaving behind smoothie footprints all the way to the door.

As they walked back across the street both Freddie and Sam started laughing uncontrollably. "You look like a strawberry smurf." Freddie joked as Sam took some of the smoothie from her hair and wiped it on his face.

"Hey!" He protests before laughing again. "I don't want to be a strawberry smurf!" Sam laughed with him as they entered the building.

They hadn't taken three steps in when they heard Lewbert let out a shriek. "Noooo!" He screamed as Sam left more bluish-strawberry footprints on the floor. "Why do you plague me?" He shouts once more as they got on the elevator. Although Sam considered walking all the way just to get on Lewbert's nerves.

"He can get a little upset can't he?" Freddie asks as the elevator doors shut.

"You're telling me." She responds and pushes the 8th floor button. "But you have to admit, that sure was an interesting trip to Groovy Smoothies."

"Yes it was," Freddie agrees taking a sip of Sam's strawberry smoothie. Although he was still unsure why she had to pour his smoothie and the girl and not her own.

* * *

**A/N: Sam sure does like to fight doesn't she, lol. And that is the end of Chapter 4, I hope everyone enjoyed. I did my best to describe the clothing the girls where wearing. But I'm a guy so I don't really have that good of a fashion sense. So I'm sorry if the descriptions weren't that great. More to come next chapter, and possibly a surprise.**

**Thank you for reading.**


	5. Lost In The Moment

**Chapter 5: Lost In The Moment**

Stepping inside the apartment Freddie looked around the room for this mom. But she was no where to be found. "Mom I'm home." He announced walking towards the couch. But no one answered, it appeared they had the house to themselves.

Sam followed behind him, slipping out of her shoes so not to make a mess on carpet. She tosses her shoes onto Freddie's lap as she passed by him. "Hey! What was that for?" he complains picking up the sticky pair of shoes from his lap.

"Wash those for me, while I clean up," Sam says with a grin before adding "please."

"Well since you asked so nicely I will," he says standing up and taking the shoes to the sink. He then walks to the bathroom to get a wash cloth.

Sam followed him and says "I'm going to wash my hair," as she grabs a towel from the bathroom cabinet.

"Ok, I'll attempt to clean your shoes up. But I can't make any promises." He responds walking out of the bathroom and closing the door behind him. A few moments later he hears Sam cut the water on.

Walking back to the sink he wonders where his mom could have went. Although he didn't mind her being gone. This was the first time he had ever been alone with a girl at his house. He then started to delicately scrub Sam's shoes, trying his best to get the bluish-pink mess off of them before it dried.

It took a few minutes but he managed to get them somewhat clean. There was still a hint of pink on the heel, which was previously a solid white. But other than that Freddie had actually done quite well. After setting the shoes on the floor to dry he heard a knock at the door.

Walking over he figured it was his mother. 'But why would my mom knock?' he asked himself looking through the peephole. And sure enough it wasn't his mother, instead it was Carly, holding something in her hands.

"Hey Carly, you feeling any better?" He asks opening the door and inviting her in.

"Yeah I'm feeling better. I took a nap to get my mind off things." She says walking inside. Freddie noticed now that she was carrying some sort of clothing. "So what did Sam do this time?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well she called me and asked if she could borrow a set of clothes. And when I asked why, she just told me it was a long story."

"Oh she's in the bathroom washing her hair. And it isn't exactly a long story, but it's an interesting one." Freddie explains pointing in the direction of the bathroom.

Carly walks over to the bathroom door and knocks. "I brought you the clothes. I'll sit them outside the door." She announces and sets the clothing down, before returning to talk to Freddie in the living room. "So what in the world happened?"

Freddie briefly explains how Sam had beaten up some random girl at Groovy Smoothies. And how she had threw his drink instead of hers on the girl. Carly just laughed and responded "So how did you get it all over your face? Or do I even want to know?"

Freddie had forgotten all about Sam smearing it on his face. "Oh Sam thought it would be funny to smear some on my face to." He says before walking back to the kitchen sink and cleaning his face. "How's that?" He asks turning back to face her.

"Looks better" she responds taking a seat on the couch.

Freddie sits down next to her on the couch. She didn't look very depressed, but Freddie got the slight feeling that she was hiding some of her emotions. "Do you want to talk about it?" He asks in a low caring voice.

"About what?" She asks not wanting to admit just how bad her feelings were hurt.

"You know, about Jake."

"There isn't anything to talk about." She says still avoiding the problem.

"Carly, I can tell you're still upset." Freddie says laying his hand on her shoulder.

She finally gave in, "I just can't believe he would do me like that. He seemed like such a nice guy!" She starts to shake her head, "But he wasn't. At first I thought I was the luckiest girl in the world. But then I found out I was instead the unluckiest girl in the world."

"I'm sure there are a lot better guys out there than Jake." He says trying not to sound to cliché. And it seemed to work as a smile came across Carly's face.

"Thanks Freddie. It means a lot to me that you're trying to make me feel better. I guess you have to go through a few bad ones before you find a good one."

"That's the spirit," he says cheerfully. He was glad he cheered her up.

"Sure is taking her a while to wash her hair. I hope she didn't drown." Carly jokes trying to change the subject. Freddie had indeed cheered her up. But she didn't want to talk about it anymore, afraid that she might get depressed again.

"Ahh ya never know with her," he responds laughing at Carly's joke.

Then they both heard a door shut and a voice said "No I didn't drown. But I never imagined it would be so hard to get smoothie out of your hair. And I think she ruined my clothes."

Freddie turned towards the bathroom, and when he saw Sam it took his breath away. 'Wow' was all he could think as he looked at her dressed in one of Carly's outfits, a light pink v-neck shirt with a matching knee length skirt.

"You had to bring me pink didn't you?" Sam complains not noticing Freddie's stare.

"I think you look great." Freddie compliments still unable to take his eyes off of her.

"Yea that outfit looks awesome!" Carly compliments her also. "You really should put more pink in your wardrobe."

"Umm… yeah, how about not." Sam responds as she finishes drying her hair with a towel. "And where in the world does your mom keep the blow dryer?"

"She keeps it locked in the bottom cabinet…"

Carly and Sam both start to laugh as Sam asks "Why?"

"She says it's too dangerous to have it out because it could fall into the shower and electrocute me or something."

"You're mom never ceases to amaze me," Carly says still laughing.

"So did you get my shoes clean?"

"Yea there drying off over in the kitchen." Freddie responds pointing towards the kitchen.

"Cool." Sam says walking back to the bathroom and brushes her hair. She then puts her smoothie covered clothes into a bag and heads to the kitchen to get her shoes. Afterwards she joins Carly and Freddie on the couch. "So what now?"

"We could brainstorm ideas for the next iCarly show," Carly suggests.

"Sounds good to me," Sam agrees.

Freddie nods in agreement as he puts his arm around Sam's waste. She leans in closer to him and lays her head on his shoulder, her still damp hair leaving a blotchy imprint on his shirt. He didn't mind though as he smelled the familiar vanilla smell of his shampoo.

"Well I'm going to head back to my apartment. You guys come over when you get done snuggling." She then giggles and gets up to leave. Sam laughed and stuck her tongue out at Carly.

"We'll be over in just a minute." Sam says snuggling closer to Freddie, figuring it might help her hair dry faster.

Carly then heads back to her apartment. "Snuggling is a weird word." Freddie comments try to think of where the word may have originated.

Sam had no clue what the word meant either, so she didn't respond. Instead she stood up and sat down on Freddie, basically straddling his lap. "So you like this outfit?" She asks with a whisper. She already knew his answer though.

"It looks very good on you, that's for sure," he responds wrapping his arms around her waist. He would have said more but she cut him off with a kiss.

The kiss became more passionate by the second. Freddie's hand slid from Sam's waist down the smooth fabric to her butt. This sent chill bumps up Sam, but she didn't protest, she was very much enjoying it.

Soon Freddie broke the kiss and his mouth found its way to her neck. At first he nibbled lightly on her neck. "That tickles…" Sam whispered in his ear as he gently bit her neck. He continued to nibble on her neck in between kisses over the next few minutes, both of them completely lost in the moment.

They were so lost in the moment they didn't even notice someone enter the room. The front door closing as quiet as a feather falling. They did however hear the voice, a woman's voice. "Freddie Benson!" the voice shouted in a surprised tone.

* * *

**A/N: I originally was going to have this chapter a little longer. But I thought a cliffhanger would be a good place to stop. So who came in the door? Or more importantly is Freddie and Sam's secret out? Find out next chapter!**

**Thank you all for reading. **


	6. Idea Cards

**Chapter 6: Idea Cards**

Sam quickly jumps off of Freddie's lap taking a seat next to him. Both of them looking with shocked surprise at Freddie's mother. She was standing not ten feet from them and they just knew their secret was out.

"Listen mom, I can explain," Freddie begins but his mother cuts him off.

"Freddie why in the world do you always let that girl pick on you?" Mrs. Benson asked in a serious tone.

"Huh?" He responds completely bewildered. What in the world was his mother thinking? Sam obviously was not picking on him.

"You know what I'm talking about. She is always picking on you at Carly's. And now she basically tackled you on your own couch."

'She tackled me all right.' Freddie thought as he looked over at Sam hoping she had something to say, because he had no clue how to react.

Luckily Sam did have a response. "I'm sorry Mrs. Benson sometimes I just can't help but jump on him." Her response had a slight sarcastic tone to it, but Mrs. Benson didn't pick up on it as she just shook her head.

"Freddie you need to start sticking up for yourself more." She says and walks towards the kitchen.

Freddie and Sam share another bewildered look then shrug. Sam knew Freddie didn't want to tell his mom yet. And she wasn't very fond of telling her either, she sometimes had the feeling his mom didn't really like her.

"I'm going over Carly's!" Freddie shouts towards the kitchen as he stands up motioning for Sam to follow. She didn't disagree and stood up, grabbing her back of clothes and shoes.

"Be careful!" His mother shouts back as they exit the apartment.

"That was definitely weird." Sam comments once they were safely in the hall. Freddie nods his head in agreement and opens Carly's door.

They both enter and see Spencer working on his sculpture. "Nice chipmunk." Sam compliments as he pulls another block of cheese from the refrigerator.

"Chipmunk? It's a dragon." He responds walking back to the sculpture, although he only had the head molded at the moment.

"Ahh I'm sure it will look like a dragon when it's finished." Freddie says taking a closer look. He also thought it looked similar to a chipmunk, but he wasn't going to be so blunt about it.

"Yeah when it comes to sculptures the in-progress look and the finished look are always different." Spencer agrees and adds another block of cheese to the sculpture.

Freddie then follows Sam upstairs to the iCarly studio. Carly was already sitting on her beanbag with the idea cards in her lap as they joined her.

"Hey guys." She says throwing another card to the floor. "I think we need to make some new idea cards."

"Sounds like a good idea to me." Sam responds taking a seat on the beanbag next to Carly.

Freddie takes a seat at his computer chair and opens the laptop. "I'll check the message board and see if the viewers have any good ideas."

Sam picks up a small stack of cards and begins thumbing through them. "Ahh here's an idea." She says handing the card to Carly.

"Sam dyes Carly's hair." She reads before looking back towards Sam. "Are you crazy? You aren't touching my hair."

"Oh come on Carly, you would make a nice blonde!" She responds with a grin.

Carly however just throws the card back towards Sam. "No thanks. How about we dye your hair brown?"

Sam raises her eyebrows and retorts "Nah, I like being a blonde." She then looks from Carly to Freddie, then back to Carly. A big grin came over her face as she said "I have an idea."

Standing up she walks behind Freddie and wraps her arms around him. Then leaning in close, as if to whisper something into his, ear she says "How about we dye Freddie's hair?"

"What!" Freddie exclaims before looking to Carly to back him up.

However she too was smiling. "That's a great idea. But only if Freddie is ok with it."

"No! I'm not ok with it!" He refuses but Sam wasn't going to let him get off that easily. She releases her arms long enough to take a seat on his lap, and then wraps her arms back around his neck.

"Please, for me?" She asks softly looking deep into his eyes.

'God Carly used to say the same thing to get me to do things.' He contemplated a few more moments before finally giving in. "Ok! I'll do it. But only if it's not permanent. So what color did you have in mind?"

"Hmm." Sam responds leaning into Freddie as he puts his arm around her waist. "How about blonde?"

"I guess." Freddie says reluctantly.

"Great, I'm sure the fans will love it." Carly adds.

"We're also going to announce the news about Freddie and me." Sam says standing up and taking a seat back in her beanbag chair.

"But what about Freddie's mom, doesn't she watch like every show?" asks Carly.

Freddie just smiles. "Leave that to me. I'll make it sure she is unable to watch the show."

"Sounds good to me, I don't think she would like the idea of us dating."

"Well you never know she may be perfectly ok with it. But for some reason I get the feeling she might flip out just a little bit."

"Or she could just be ignorant to the whole thing, like when she walked in on us kissing." Sam responds as she shakes her head and giggles.

"What? Freddie's mom caught you all kissing! Do tell." Carly excitedly responds. 'This has got to be good', she thinks as Sam explains what happened.

"And then she just went to the kitchen." Sam says finishing the explanation.

"Wow either you mom is in denial or she really has no clue." Carly says in amazement. As paranoid as Freddie's mother was, she was surprised he wasn't required to have a constant GPS device on him.

The three of them continue to discuss the next show for another hour or so before finally heading downstairs. Spencer was retrieving lasagna from the oven as they all gathered around the table.

"Oh I love lasagna!" Sam says excitedly as she caught scent of its delicious smell.

"What food don't you love?" Freddie jokes as Spencer sets the lasagna on the table.

It appeared to be homemade with a very thick layer of cheese. He cuts out three large chunks and gives each of them a piece. Without another word they all took a bite.

"Well is it good?" Spencer asks with a huge smile.

"Mmm, yes it's very good!" Sam says finishing her first bite.

"I didn't know you could make lasagna this good." Carly comments as she gets a drink.

"Yea and it has so much cheese! This is awesome Spence." Freddie agrees with the rest.

"Thank you, thank you." He responds before adding. "At first I didn't know what I was going to do with the cheese scraps from the sculpture. Then it just popped in my mind, cook!"

The three of them stop eating almost in unison and lay their forks down. "What do you mean cheese scraps?" Freddie asks.

"Well you know the cheese that gets shaved off the sculpture as I try to perfect it." Spencer says pointing towards a table in the living room. On it sat a half chipmunk looking sculpture next to a pile of cheese shavings and chunks.

Carly practically spits her last bite out as she says "What in the world! I can't believe we ate cheese scraps."

"Oh Carly there isn't anything wrong with the cheese. It's not like I dropped it on the floor or something. It's just cheese that didn't get used for the sculpture."

"Well I guess you're right. It isn't like it was contaminated or anything."

Sam then walks over to the scrap cheese pile and picks some up. She then proceeds to stuff it in her mouth and smile. "Yep this is some good cheese." She then gets a hand full and returns to the table, sprinkling it on top of her lasagna.

"Ya know Sam, sometimes I think you'll eat anything." Freddie comments taking a smaller bite of his lasagna.

"Well food is food. And I love food!"

* * *

**A/N: I would first off like to thank TinaTheTurtle for giving me that little push I needed to update this story. Also thank you all for your kind reviews of the last chapter. They were very much appreciated. Please don't think I abandoned this story, I just took an unexpected break.**

**Sorry this chapter was so short it's more of a setup for the next chapter, which should be longer. It will most likely be up by the end of the week. So don't worry I'm not taking another long break.**


	7. The Secret

**Chapter 7: The Secret**

"And in three, two, one." Freddie says like so many times before signaling the start of the show.

"Heeeeyyyy! I'm Carly."

"I'm Sam! And if you were trying to order a pizza, you've dialed the wrong number!" Sam says turning back to Carly. They both giggle for a moment before continuing.

"Tonight on iCarly we have a lot of fun things planned. And we will also be revealing a huge secret!" Carly announces as Sam presses a button on her remote. A sound effect is heard as the cartoonish word 'Secret' is displayed on the screen for their viewers.

"But before we get to that we're going to dye someone's hair." Sam says grinning widely. "Come here Freddie."

"I don't know Sam, I've been thinking and I don't think this is a good idea." He responds trying one last time to talk her out of it. But it didn't work and she led him to a chair in the center of the room.

"And Carly will be our camera woman for the time being." Sam says as Freddie hands the camera off to Carly.

She excitedly takes it and looks into the lense. "That's right guys, I will be temporarily taking over for Freddie."

"Yea let's just hope you don't catch dork disease from it." Sam jokes as she retrieves her hair dying supplies.

"Sam!" Freddie huffs as she returns to the chair. She then quietly whispers into his ear that she was just playing, and he calms down again.

* * *

Spencer heard the knock on the door as he was putting on the final touches to his Cheese Dragon. It had come a long way from looking like a chipmunk and now there was no doubt it was a dragon.

Answering the door he was momentarily surprised to find Ms. Benson. "Hey Spencer, I'm sorry to bother you. But are you having trouble with your internet connection?"

"Huh?" Spencer responds not sure what she was talking about. "As far as I know the internet is working fine."

"Well mine isn't working at all." She states as she invites herself in and takes a seat on the couch. "I was trying to watch this episode of iCarly, like I always do, and to my surprise I didn't have internet."

Without thinking Spencer responds "Well you can watch it over here if you'd like."

"Oh Spencer you're so kind. I always knew you were a good man, even if you do have some rather weird hobbies." She compliments him while taking a closer look at his dragon sculpture. "Is this cheese?"

"It sure is. Isn't it great?"

She just raises her eyebrow and gives a sarcastic "Yeah," before quickly changing the subject. "So you said I could watch iCarly over here?"

"Oh of course, you can watch it on the computer over here." He replies leading her over to the counter with the computer. He then types for a moment and the screen pops up with the live broadcast of iCarly.

"Thanks again Spencer." She says once more as she takes a seat. She began to watch the screen just as Sam was putting something into Freddie's hair. "What in the world is that girl doing to my Freddie?"

"Oh I think they're dying his hair tonight." He replies nonchalantly.

"What!" She practically screams.

"If it makes you feel any better I'm pretty sure it's only a temporary blonde. When I talked to Carly she said Freddie could just wash it out after the show."

"Well he better be able to! Or I will hold you responsible." She says pointing her finger at him.

"Hey, everything is going to be fine Ms. Benson." He reassures her as he too begins to watch iCarly.

* * *

"And now we just wait 10 minutes and wash the dye off." Sam says putting the bottle back in her bag. She then walks off to the side saying "Freddie we will be back with you momentarily."

Sam and Carly then pass the time playing some viewer mail. The ten minutes was soon up and they rejoined Freddie, who was still sitting in his chair.

"So Freddie are you ready to wash this crud off your head?" Sam asks him picking up large bucket of water.

"I sure am, but I believe I'm supposed to take a shower, not use a giant water bucket." He tries to reason with the girls. But they just shook their heads.

"Well viewers we could let Freddie wash it out in the shower." Carly says turning the lense towards herself.

Sam then pulls the camera back towards her and shouts. "But what would be the fun in that!" She then pours the entire bucket of water over Freddie's head.

He quickly jumps up shouting "Oh my god that is cold!"

"That would probably be from the 2 pound bag of ice we kept in the bucket to keep it warm." Sam laughs as Carly turns the camera towards a bag of ice on the floor.

"You never cease to amaze me Sam." He replies picking up a towel to dry his head off. Carly hands him a small mirror so he can fix his hair. The two girls then back up a little as Freddie looks into it.

His eyes grew large as he saw his hair in the mirror, and Sam hit a button that said "Surprise!" Freddie's hair was not blonde. It was baby blue!

"Sam! Carly!" He shouts unable to gather words. He couldn't believe they tricked him. "How could you! You mean I have to go to school looking like this! My mother is going to kill me!"

* * *

"Blue! They dyed his hair blue!" Ms. Benson shouts in the living room as Spencer tries to calm her down.

"Ms. Benson like I said before, it's just a joke. He can wash it out at the end of the show. It's not permanent."

"Well he seems to think it is! And they poured ice water on him." She begins to shake her head. That Sam girl is always torturing my baby!

"Please Ms. Benson just calm down. It's all harmless fun, and Freddie knew they were going to pour the bucket of water over his head. It was part of the skit."

"And the blue hair?"

"Well I don't think he knew about that part. But you have to admit its funny." Spencer replies mentally thinking about how Freddie most likely didn't know the bucket of water was going to be ice water either.

"Well like I said before. If it is permanent I'm holding you responsible!" She says once more pointing her finger at him.

Spencer began to wonder whether it was a good idea to let her watch iCarly in the first place.

* * *

"Oh don't worry about you're mother. You can wash it out at the end of the show!" Carly tells him trying not to laugh.

"You mean this isn't permanent?"

"No silly, you didn't think I would really dye your hair blue would you?" Sam asks looking straight into his eyes.

"Well no." He responds as a grin finally breaks out on his face. "So I guess it's time for the big secret?"

They all three nod their heads and Carly says "First off though, Freddie why don't you tell the audience all the trouble we had to go through to bring this to them."

"Well I basically killed the internet at my house. Because my mother was one of the main reasons this secret is such a big secret. I even brought my router with me so that if she figured out how to use it she couldn't hook the internet back up."

* * *

Back in the living room Ms. Benson was speechless as she watched the screen. The internet hadn't gone down. Freddie had manipulated it so that she couldn't watch iCarly tonight!

Suddenly Spencer knew what the 'big secret' was that they were going to reveal. He also realized why Freddie didn't want his mother to see iCarly. And here he was allowing her to watch. He had to do something, and fast!

Standing up quickly he starts towards the kitchen. "I'm getting a drink, do you want something?" But she just ignored him. Her attention was fixed to the screen.

'Well getting her attention away didn't work.' He thought as he quickly thought up another plan, which luckily coincided with his first one. 'Hope this works.' He thinks as he accidently trips over the monitor cable. And it worked the screen went black. He had a mental sigh of relief as Ms. Benson got up to see if he was ok.

"Are you ok?" She pauses for a moment to realize just how difficult it had to of been to trip over the cord. "How did you trip over the cord in the first place?"

"I uhh, umm…" Spencer tries to answer but is cut short. The speakers were still working.

The speakers were loud and clear as Ms. Benson shushed Spencer in order to hear. "The big secret is…." The voice of Sam came across speakers said as a drum roll played. Mrs. Benson plugged the monitor back up just in time to hear and see the big secret.

"Freddie and I are dating, and have been for about two weeks now!" Sam says turning towards Freddie. They both leaned towards each other and kissed.

Spencer looked down at Ms. Benson. She had the look of someone who couldn't believe what she had just heard. She was stunned by what she had just seen. The one girl that she hoped Freddie would never end up with. The girl that had plagued her baby for so many years. Was now dating him!

"I will not allow this!" She shouts and jumps up from the counter. As she marched upstairs she was starting to put things into place.

* * *

The kiss didn't last more than a few seconds, but both felt as if a heavy burden had been lifted. It was nice that the world knew about them now. And beset of all Freddie's mother was the one person who didn't know!

"And that's tonight episode of iCarly. Join us next week for more fun!" The three of them said as Freddie shut the camera off.

"Great show guys. I'm glad we finally got to tell our secret." He says placing the camera on the computer cart.

"It really was great." Carly agrees.

"I thought it was great to baby." Sam says putting her arms back around him. He was still pretty wet from the water bucket, but had managed to dry slightly. This didn't stop her from giving him another kiss.

The door practically crashing open did stop her though. And as their lips parted they turned to look at who had just barged in. And to their dismay it was Freddie's mother.

"I guess your going to tell me you tackled him this time to?" She shouts pointing her finger at Sam. "I don't see what Freddie see's in a little heathen like you. But I won't allow it."

"Umm Ms. Benson please calm down." Carly says quietly. She had never seen Freddie's mom so angry.

"No Carly, unfortunately I can't calm down. As a matter of fact, I refuse to calm down! This… this girl is trying to corrupt my Freddie!"

"Mom she isn't trying to corrupt me."

"Be quiet Freddie! From now on you're not allowed to be around or date her!" She says with a commanding voice. She obviously wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"Ms. Benson perhaps you're over reacting just a little," A voice came from behind her in the doorway. It was Spencer.

"Oh be quiet Spencer, this is partly your fault. And to think you even tried to help them hide this from me by unplugging your computer monitor!" She says accusing him of not accidently tripping.

"So you were watching the show downstairs the whole time?" Carly asks noticing she was only one who hadn't got hostility from Freddie's mom.

"Yes Carly I was. And I thought you were better than this. Helping them hide their secret from me. Didn't any of you think I would ever find out?"

No one really knew what to say next but Sam finally spoke up. "You've got me all wrong. I'm not as bad as you think I am."

"Really? So you getting detention all the time, picking on Freddie for years, and getting into god only knows what else, is the picture of a model citizen?"

Sam interlaces her fingers into Freddie's as she says "No one is perfect, and I'll be the first to admit it. But that has nothing to do with the way Freddie and I feel for each other. And there is nothing you can do to stop it!"

"Oh, you want to bet girly?" She asks looking her dead in the eyes. "Freddie! Come on were going home. And you are grounded from seeing or doing anything with Sam."

"You can't do this!" Sam screams as Freddie is pulled from the room. More shouts back and forth between him and his mother can be heard as they head back towards their apartment.

"I'm sorry guys, I tried to keep her from hearing." Spencer apologizes looking at the ground.

Carly patted Sam on the back saying "Sorry Sam, do you want to talk?"

Sam just angrily shook her head. She wasn't going to allow anyone to keep her from being with Freddie. "She can't keep me from being with him!" She stated sternly. "Just let her try!"

* * *

**A/N: It seems some drama went down this chapter. Poor Sam and Freddie. His mother can be such a stickler sometimes. Can Ms. Benson really keep Freddie and Sam apart? Or will Sam figure out a way to be with Freddie no matter what? Find out next chapter.**

**Thank you all for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. And thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter.**


	8. Rebellion

**Chapter 8 – Rebellion**

"Where is he? He should have been here by now!" Sam says pacing in front of her locker. There was still ten minutes before they had to be in class, but Freddie was normally at school by this time.

"I'm sure he'll be here, just calm down." Carly responds pulling a book from her locker before turning around to place a hand on Sam's shoulder. "He'll be here."

As if on cue Freddie walks in the door and over towards them. "Hey guys." His tone was low, almost depressed.

"Freddie!" Sam screams throwing her arms around him. "I can't believe what your mom did last night."

"I know she's crazy!" he replies and returns the hug. "But I don't know what we're going to do. She says I'm not allowed to see or talk to you at all. Not even at school!"

"Well I don't care what she says, I'll talk to you all I want." She replies and walks with him towards his locker. Carly heads in the other direction to talk to some friends. She figured they may want a moment alone.

"So what are we going to do about this?" He asks dialing in his combination.

Sam just shakes her head. "I'm not sure. Did she take your cell phone away?"

"No, but she might as well have." He responds pulling the cell phone from his pocket. "She called the phone company last night and had them change my phone plan. Now the only numbers this thing will call are home and 911."

"What!" Sam takes his phone and dials in her number. A moment later she hears a voice over the ear-piece. 'We're sorry but this is not an acceptable number. Please choose one of the predefined numbers. Thank you.' Sam knew his mom could be evil. But this was a little much.

"I told you. Heck I'm not even allowed over Carly's if you're there."

About that time Carly had rejoined them. "But what about iCarly? We need our technical producer," she adds.

"I don't know. But we have a week to figure something out. Until then, I guess we'll have to just take it day by day." Freddie responds in a low tone again as he shuts his locker.

It was almost time for class so the three of them head towards first period with Ms. Briggs. Throughout the period Sam did as usual and ignored the lesson. However instead of sleeping like she normally would she was brainstorming.

Near the end of the period she passed Freddie a note. 'Meet me at my locker after class.' it said. Freddie knew Sam had come up with something, so after class he followed Sam to her locker.

"So what's the plan?" He asks as Carly joins them.

"We're going to skip school." She said with a wide grin.

"What! I can't skip school, my mom is already mad enough!"

"Yea but she doesn't have to find out. Trust me, we need to skip school so we can do something about your cell phone. Baby, I can't go all weekend without talking to you." She then gives him her best puppy dog face to try and convince him.

"Carly? What do you think?" He asks wanting a second opinion.

"I don't know Freddie. You're mom is pretty angry right now. And if you skip school with Sam it could make things worse..." Carly didn't want to continue, but she knew it was probably best to give him her whole opinion. "But, it might also help you and Sam keep in touch when you're not in school. I'm not telling you to do it though. I don't want it on my conscience if you two get in trouble." The next class was about to start so she turns to walk off. "But if you all do go, please be careful." She adds in before turning to walk towards class.

"Well sweetie, what do you think?"

Freddie contemplated for a few more seconds before finally giving in. "Well I guess you only live once. Plus she's already tried to take you from me. There's not much worse she can do."

"Great, follow me." She takes his hand and leads him towards the door. "This is the hardest part, getting out. When we get out the door run towards that bush." She points towards a bush about 30 feet from the door. "We then wait till the coast is clear and head towards the sidewalk. From there it's easy."

"It seems like you've done this before." Freddie jokes finally losing his depressing tone.

"Ok lets go." She says and opens the door. The two sprint towards the bush, Sam reaching it a few seconds before Freddie.

"Now what?" He asks looking over the bush before he is forcefully pulled to the ground.

"Stay down, Ms. Briggs' room is right over there." She says pointing towards the window. Sure enough Ms. Briggs was standing in front of it saying something to a student. The mild hum of the bell was heard shortly after. "There's our cue. Let's go."

They then exit from behind the bush and run towards the sidewalk. They make it safely and begin walking up the street. Within a few minutes they had lost sight of the school.

"So where are we headed anyway?" Freddie asks looking around. They were in a small suburban neighborhood now.

"To the mall." She responds taking his hand in hers.

Freddie laughs and shakes his head. "Think we could be any more cliché? Skipping school and heading to the mall."

"Yeah I know it's a little cliché. But you're cell provider has a kiosk there, so we're going to have them remove the call block."

"Well besides the fact that the mall is miles away. How exactly do you plan on accomplishing that?"

"Just leave that up to me. Plus the mall isn't that far away, only about thirty minutes really. All we have to do is take a shortcut." She then pointed towards someone yard. And Freddie knew exactly what she meant by shortcut. They were going to cut through someone's yard.

The first yard was easy, they just walked right through it. At first Freddie thought someone was going to come out and say something. But the house appeared silent, the owners must have been at work.

The next few yards where the same as the first, no one at home. It would have seemed that all the yards would be a breeze. That is until they both heard barking. They turned towards each other with surprised looks. "Run!" Freddie yelled and took off as if he was running a relay.

Sam was indeed surprised to hear the barking, but she didn't run after Freddie. No it would take more than just barking to make her run. For all they knew the dog could be inside. As she joined Freddie in front of the house on the sidewalk she realized her instincts were right, the barking was emanating from behind the front door.

Panting and out of breath Freddie looks up, "The dog was inside."

"I figured as much," Sam giggles. "I was going to tell you not to worry about it. But you took off to fast."

"Well I didn't want to take any chances." He says regaining his breath, then taking her hand back into his.

"You're to jumpy." She says as they begin to walk again.

"I know, it's just were I've never skipped school before." He scanned his surroundings once again, looking for another dog. The next one might not be inside.

"Don't worry, I do it all the time. As long as you make the initial roll call they normally don't notice." Sam was trying to calm him down a little. She didn't want him to be so paranoid once they got to the mall.

"What do you mean 'normally'?" He asks nervously. He hadn't really thought of the repercussions of leaving school. But what if his mom found out! What if he got expelled! What if they called the police!

Sam could see that his mind was racing. So she stopped in mid step and said. "Look you don't need to be so paranoid. No one is going to notice. You're teachers will just assume you went home sick."

"But what about my mom? She's supposed to pick me up from school." He continues trying not to think of what could go wrong, and failing.

"Baby," she says hugging him, "we will be back before the end of school. And you're mom won't know any different." She then whispers in her head. "Now lets go have some fun and get that cell phone fixed."

It worked, she had managed to calm him down. "Sorry, like I said I'm just a little nervous." He then grins and asks "So how long till we get to the mall?"

"Where almost there. Let's go."

* * *

Back in class Carly wasn't the least bit surprised to see Freddie and Sam where gone. It wasn't until Mr. Howard began to take roll call. "Hmm I see Sam and Freddie aren't here." He says looking at the two empty seats.

Carly lowered down in her seat, she didn't want him to ask her anything. But she could see there going to be a problem when he began checking the absentee sheet for that day. Then moments later looking right at her.

"Carly..." He began in his annoying voice. "Have you seen your friends today?"

"No!" She tries to say calmly but it comes out as more of a shout. She really didn't like being put on the spot. "I mean, no sir." She repeats trying to sound more convincing.

"Really now? Well neither of them are on the absentee sheet today. So they were must have been here for first period." Now he was giving her a studying look, trying his best to see if she knew anything.

"Oh yea." It appeared it was going to be harder her way out of this one than she thought. "I did see them in first period. I guess they went home sick. They both looked a little pale ." This time her words sounded more convincing, but would he buy it?

"Oh ok. I'll check it out later then." He then begins writing on the board. "Now to start today's lesson..."

Carly breathed a sigh of relief, she then started copying the notes from the board in her notebook. All seemed to be going well, that is until Mr. Howard picked up the classroom phone and called the office. And even though the rest of the class was busy taking notes, Carly knew this wasn't good news.

She couldn't hear exactly what he was saying, but she picked up on a few words. "In class," and "Sam Puckett" where just a few of the words she was able to make out. At first she thought that maybe everything was still fine. That is until Mr. Howard gave his patented 'you're in trouble look'.

She knew she had to get a message to Sam that there could be trouble. And as soon as Mr. Howard turned his back to the class to continue talking she saw her chance. Slipping her cell phone from her backpack she started typing the text message. "Howard is onto you. Watch out!" She was about to press send but was interrupted...

"Ms. Shay what are you doing with a cell phone out in my class?" It was Mr. Howard, he had finished talking to the office and must have noticed her trying to type the message.

"Oh, I..." She had to think fast, perhaps he was dumber than he looked. "I ran out of paper and figured I'd take the rest of the notes on my phone?" She then attempted her best smile to sell the lie.

Unfortunately she was bad at lying. "Let me see your phone!" He demanded reaching for it. She handed it to him, but not before hitting the 'send' button.

Mr. Howard looked at the phone. 'Message Sent' clearly printed across the screen. He then pressed a few more buttons and pulled up her recently sent text list. Apparently he was a little more tech savvy than he looked. Pulling up her most recent one her looks at the screen, then at her. "Ms. Shay I believe you have a lot of explaining to do."

"Mr. Howard I can explain." She tries to say before he interrupts her once again.

"Not here. In the office!" He practically shouts to the entire class embarrassing her. 'The things I do for Sam and Freddie', she thinks as she exits the classroom and follows him towards the office.

* * *

"What do you mean you don't have proper authorization to change the calling plan!" Sam screamed at the frail looking man at the mall kiosk. "We have the phone, you have the plan, change it!"

"I'm sorry miss, but without a parent or guardian present we can't change the calling plan." The frail man squeaked, apparently not caring.

Freddie looks at the man's name badge then asks "Please Ronald, you don't understand, it is utterly important that I get this calling plan changed!"

Ronald looks from Freddie to Sam then back to Freddie. "Let me guess, Mommy changed your calling plan so you couldn't call you're little girlfriend over here. I bet she also thinks that little Miss Attitude over here isn't good enough to be dating you. So she changed your plan. Am I right?"

Even though the he hit the nail on the head, Sam and Freddie both heard the sarcasm in his voice. It had come out as if he was mocking them. Maybe even laughing at them on the inside.

Sam jumps across the counter and grabs him by his shirt. "So you think its fun to make fun of teenagers who ask you to do your job!" She screams louder this time, before Freddie manages to pull her back. Sure the guy was a jerk, but Sam was getting a little to aggressive.

Ronald just shakes his head, then lets out a short chuckle. "What you think you're the first kids in the world who's parents didn't want you to see each other. Newsflash you're not the first and your certainly not the last. And I'm not about risk my job just to help you out." By now they could both tell he was enjoying his little rant. As if he felt he was superior to them.

"Fuck you." Sam retorts and sticks her middle finger in his face. Freddie was really surprised now, he didn't hear Sam curse to often, so this guy must have really got her going.

"Come on Sam, lets just go." He says coaxing her away. But she calmed down only slightly as the man laughed once again, an even more annoying laugh than last time.

"What's so funny now?" Sam asks giving him an evil look. The man didn't respond though. Instead he just pointed to the left, down the left path.

Both of their gazes turned towards were he pointed. Sam saw them first, but Freddie saw them soon after, security guards, two of them. They were only two stores down and walking fast.

"You suck." Sam says to Ronald before turning and running, all the while keeping a firm grip on Freddie's hand

He tried to keep up with her as she zigzagged through shoppers and past a few more stores. It was the only thing he could do though, he knew nothing of running from security. "Where are we going?" He shouts as they pass a third store.

"Just follow me!" She shouts back as she drags him passed another group of shoppers. She managed to miss them but Freddie wasn't so lucky.

He crashed into an older looking woman carrying a large bag. And as the bag flew up and hit the ground he tried to say "Sorry!" However whether the woman heard him or not was unknown as Sam continued to lead him away from the pursuing security. Who by now had begun to run after them to.

"In here!" She says leading him to a sign that said exit.

Following her into the exit they came into a long hallway, with other hallways leading off of it. It was the back hallways, he had heard about them before, but had never really walked down them himself. But if what the rumors he had heard were true, you could easily get lost in them.

"Follow me." She says again and lets go of his hand. She then darts off almost in full sprint, hanging back only slightly so that Freddie could keep up. But he did well and followed her through a few more twists and turns, until they had practically lost the security guards.

They took haven in the corner of a stairwell down one of the many identical hallways. They were both panting and almost out of breath as Sam spoke up. "Don't worry, we will hear someone coming way before they can see us."

Freddie put his back against the wall and slid to the floor, breathing a sigh of relief. 'And she said getting out of school was the hard part.' he thought then looked up at her. But seeing her bright blonde hair gleaming in the fluorescent light, a grin from ear to ear, clearly enjoying the moment. It seemed to make the whole day worth it. She was no doubt beautiful.

After a moment she slid down next to him. "Guess you didn't think you would be hear when you woke up this morning huh?" She then lets out a quiet laugh.

"No I didn't. But I have to admit, it was a little fun. And being here with you, makes it all worth it." It was a hallmark moment. He turned and looked into her eyes like so many times before and leaned in to kiss her.

He could feel the warmth of her breath as their lips grew closer. But she jumped right before they touched. A vibration from her pocket startling her. "Stupid phone," she comments before pulling it out.

"Who is it?" Freddie asks looking over at her phone. He could see it was a text message. He just couldn't make out what it said.

"It was Carly. Apparently the security guards aren't the only ones onto us today." She says turning to look at him, another grin appearing on her face as she nods her head. "Looks like today is definitely going to be interesting."

* * *

**A/N: Can Sam ever stay out of trouble? Will Carly get into trouble? And will Freddie ever get his cell phone fixed? And what else will our trio get into? Find out next chapter.**

**Sorry to everyone who has been waiting on an update. I know it has been a little while, and it isn't because I forgot about the story. But due to work and everything I haven't had a lot of time to update the story lately. However work shouldn't be so bad now, and I should have more free time to write. In other words updates should be back to normal, hopefully once a week if not sooner. **

**Thanks again for reading!**


End file.
